When I Was a Wizard
"When I Was a Wizard" is the third track from Inception of Perfection. Story "When I Was a Wizard" tells the tale of an elderly man reminiscing about his past, during which he was an "old and mighty, powerful wizard". Early in the track, the song takes a darker turn as he becomes angry about no longer being the wizard he once was, before calming down and lamenting about how times have changed and people now judge him negatively for his appearance. By the end of the track, it becomes apparent that the former wizard is now homeless and his life has hit rock bottom. He once more attempts to think of better days; however, he finally admits that he was in fact never a wizard, meaning the entire experience was imaginary all along. Lyrics Let me share with you a great tale of when I was a wizard Back in my heyday, travelling through mountains and blizzards Geared up with boots, fanny pack and trusty staff Wearing full-body robes from head to calf Just like great things, they get better with time Like some oak-carved furniture or a Chardonnay wine Going on quests of old, travelling to lands afar Under scalding heat, cold nights lit by stars But now those times have passed and I have great memories Slaying dragons, crushing midgets, setting fire to killer trees Now I live with a crippled back Supported by my walking stick I could conjure up spells and fend off undead hordes in top nick Now I can't even stand straight and I'm baffled by card tricks Are these the fears and the killer hazards Of being an old and mighty, powerful wizard? The pain I've caused, the lives I've taken Will I ever be forsaken? Let's take you back to my story A life filled with endless glory Now there's no need to worry Don't make me unleash my fury Oh it used to be cool, back in the day Some would cheer, cower in fear, others would even pray Great wizards like Merlin, Gandalf and Karamazool These men were revered, oh they used to be cool Now times have changed, things just aren't the same Technology, media, hippies, these are the things I blame To grow a beard this long, oh it took a while When people see me, they just think paedophile I've seen more than most with these weary eyes Endruing sorrow, joy and pain, traversing nearly endless plains How did it come to this? Where did it all go wrong? Fighting homeless for change in a place I don't belong Covered in the stains of time and baked beans Doing back alley deals didn't justify the means I think back, now old and living in dirt As I lay in a pile of my own insides Touching me now, oh I have reconsidered Was there ever a time when I was a wizard? Oh when I was a wizard. x2 When I was a wizard Oh when I was a wizard Oh when was I a wizard? Mhmm, I was never a wizard Personnel * Neil Beforeme – vocals, writer, programming Trivia * Length: 5:48 * Wizards referenced: ** Merlin is best known from Arthurian legend. ** Gandalf is from J. R. R. Tolkien's The Hobbit ''and ''The Lord of the Rings. ** Karamazool is from Stephen Wyllie's The Two Wizards. Category:Neil Beforeme tracks Category:Tracks